darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Megavolt
Elmo Sputterspark, better known as Megavolt, is a fictional character, a super-villain from the animated television series Darkwing Duck, produced by Disney. Megavolt, an anthropomorphic rat, is voiced by Dan Castellaneta. Megavolt is the most recurring villain of the series, appearing in nineteen episodes. He also is in the Darkwing Duck videogame. Character Biography When bully Hamm String sabotaged his science fair project on static electricity, young Elmo Sputterspark gained the ability to absorb and project electrical currents, and to grant nearby electrically powered objects a form of sentience. He wanted to call himself "Megawatt", but the band playing at the dance had already adopted that name. Sputterspark's transformation gave him virtually unlimited power. However, it also fried several portions of his brain, leaving Megavolt rather demented; he believes that light bulbs, toasters and anything else powered by electricity have been "enslaved" by Mankind and need rescuing, which explains why he is usually seen leaving the crime scene with bags full of flashlights, toasters and ovens instead of money. Later in the series, he suffers from sporadic memory loss. In Clash Reunion Megavolt returned for revenge against Ham String and his wife Preena Lott Megavolt was a member of the Fearsome Five (along with Negaduck, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack), and occasionally teamed up with Quackerjack as a duo (although he hates it when Quackerjack, or anyone for that matter, calls him "Sparky"). He also took orders from Negaduck as a henchman. He was once forced to partner up with Darkwing Duck on a case, because if the villain they were battling destroyed St. Canard, there would be nothing left for him to rob. In "Life, the Negaverse and Everything", his Negaverse counterpart is shown to be sane and appears to be the leader of the Friendly Four. In one episode "Up, Up, and Awry", Darkwing Duck defeats Megavolt by turning his own powers against him - he literally charges and changes Megavolt into a super magnet. Despite being rather dimwitted and absentminded at times, Megavolt is one of Darkwing Duck's more dangerous adversaries in terms of the sheer amount of power he possesses - Darkwing himself, when taken to Mertz in Planet of the Capes, uses Megavolt as an example of what a supervillain is. Darkwing himself even considered him his arch-enemy, referring to him as such in "The Frequency Fiends." Darkwing also mentions having sent him to the electric chair twice in the episode "Duck Blind", implying both that Megavolt has previously committed at least two murders, and was electrocuted but survived due to the nature of his powers. Important fact, one episode Megavolt found out Darkwing Duck's secret identity, but he suffers from sporadic memory loss causing Darkwing Duck's secret to be safe and Darkwing Duck feels unthreatened by it. In "Dead Duck" Megavolt tries to get a TV show deal by claiming that he'll sign up with the "you know who brothers" {i.e Warner Brothers-the cartoon rivals of Walt Disney studios who produced Darkwing Duck} Powers & Abilities Megavolt is perhaps the most powerful villain in Saint Canard, the raw power at his disposal is unimaginable and he is capable of generating vast amounts of electrical energy and unleashing it on whomever he chooses. This allows him to power his own devices. Though a genius inventor, he lacks the common sense to effectively use anything he could build. His worst weakness of all is water. In The Quiverwing Quack he is Public enemy # 3. Personality The accident granted him near limitless power, but the price was equal to the merchandise. Every single brain-cell was super charged, costing him his short-term memory and common sense. This is evident by his campaign to liberate the enslaved lightbulbs. In the beginning Megavolt seems to be a great, sarcastic and clever enemy, but he loses many of these qualities (and sanity), after Negaduck becomes his new leader. Appearances *Duck Blind *Comic Book Capers *A Revolution in Home Appliances *Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 1) *Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 2) *Ghoul of My Dreams (cameo) *Up, Up, and Awry *Life, the Negaverse and Everything *Darkwing Doubloon *Twitching Channels *Dead Duck *Time and Punishment *Stressed to Kill *Inside Binkie's Brain *Whirled History *Jail Bird *Negaduck *Inherit the Wimp *Frequency Fiends *Clash Reunion Quotes "Ta-da! Megavolt, superhero!" "Hmmm...nice filament." "Don't call me Sparky!" "Have you lost your senses?!?!" "A TV set?! Well, I've always wanted to take over television." "Blast it! YOU'RE HANDICAPPED!" "Over my dead batteries!" Big Chief Power Bill "That my assistant, Little Running Gag," "Whoa....boy, the things I do to clear my sinuses." "It would take something really big to save you now!" "I am...Megawatt!" being run over by a ship "I guess that's big enough..." "Whoa! I forgot we're on the 90th floor." "This is only a total defeat, you know." "HA! Any idiot can do that!" "Hey! I thought you lost your confidence." "Ooh! Don't ever call me that!" "My creation, I've discovered power! Now I can use it to control the world!" "At last, I've harnessed the awesome power of carpet static and those fools in science club said it couldn't be done!" "Boy, I hate when you call me that!" "Oh, indignity heaped upon indignity! Why me? Why?! Why?! Why?! My high school reunion is coming up and I have nothing to wear! Why was I made to suffer so?" "Ow! Ooh! Okay, so This proves that I'm not some idiot." "What? What's that you say? Wear the jumpsuit, battery, gloves and helmet?" "They called me crazy, they called me insane, they called me looney, and boy, were they right." "Oh, don't point that thing at me. It might go off. At last, what I always wanted: the ability to entertain others at cocktail parties! But wait, these powers might have greater uses. I can seek revenge on those who tormented me, those who made me a freak, those who...those who gave me a ridiculous hairstyle!" "He who fights and runs away lives to fight another day." "Get ready to be Dead Meat Duck!" "Bring on the Darkwarrior Dunce now! I'll charbroil him!" "No! What are you looking at?! Your piercing stares are driving me mad! Mad, I tell you! Mad! Oh, and by the way, I'm going to destroy the school and all of you with it." "It's my mission to liberate every lightbulb enslaved by society." "What?! And you're normal? 'I am the cold sore that stings your lip'? We are definitely talking demented." "I'm your guide. I know the electromagnet spectrum by the back of my hand. Whoa, what the heck is that?" "No, don't go!" "Brilliant! Oh, what would I do without you? HA HA HA HA HA! Ah, high school. I remember those golden days, days of constant desecration torment with a nary moment rest from the endless stream of abuse. Oh, those were the days." (high-pitched voice) "Boy, am I glad to see you, Megavolt." "Meet Mr. Relaxatron!" "Let's get luminous!" "Ooh, what's that you say?" (high-pitched voice) "Oh, that would be nice." "Oh, sorry. In that case, I am MEGA...VOLT!" "Please refrain from accosting me sir." "Don't call me Sparky, and I am relaxed! I...AM...RELAXED!! (shouts)" "What is this, yet another guest victim?" "Oh, thank you, little light. would you like to come live with me?" "Boy, you sure bring down the house, Dipwing!" "(hums the Darkwing Duck theme song) Ooh! I can't get that stupid tune out of my head." "Ahh!!!!! Water!" Trivia *Megavolt's power resembles to a Spiderman villain, Electro. *Darkwing Duck stated that Megavolt was sent to the electric chair stating he was sentence to death. *Megavolt may be the only villain to discover Darkwing Duck's secret identity, but he suffers from sporadic memory loss, causing Darkwing Duck's secret to be safe and Darkwing Duck feels unthreatened by it. *Darkwing Duck and Megavolt went to high school together and they shared the same classroom. *He is the first villain to kill actually kill Darkwing Dark (who returns as a Ghost) in the Episode "Dead Duck". However it turns it that Darkwing was having a bad dream. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Fearsome Five Category:Cartoon characters Category:Disney Adventures comic characters Category:Disney Afternoon comic characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters